The Aftermath
by mj-hedwig13
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a talk at St. Mungos after the final battle.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I am not jk rowling, if I was then I don't think that I would be writing fanfiction!**

* * *

The Aftermath

Harry searched frantically for Ron and Hermione. It didn't matter at that moment that he was covered in his own blood and had lost his wand when he defeated Voldemort, he had to find them, to know that they were okay. He looked around the field as he walked. Dead bodies were everywhere. He could only be thankful that Ginny wasn't one of them.

He heard somebody yelling in the distance. Harry ran towards the noise, maybe it was Ron. But as he reached the scene he slowed down to a walk. Ron was on his knees cradling Hermione who seemed to be barley alive. "Ron, is she…"

"No" Ron pulled Hermione closer to him and looked up for the first time. Harry was surprised to see tear streaks on Rons face. "Harry help me get her to St. Mungos…I don't think I can…alone."

Harry took Rons arm and they apparated to St. Mungos. The place was in chaos. People were everywhere running around or sitting and crying. Hermione was immediately taken out of Ron's hands by 5 healers as she was taken to the emergency room. Ron sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. '_It's all my fault_ he thought _I could have saved her I could have resisted the curse. Maybe if I had she would have been strong enough to block that curse!'_

**Flashback**

_Hermione had just finished off yet another deatheater and she had just seen Ron get hit by a deatheater and now she couldn't find him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around quickly. It was Ron!_

_"Oh Ron" she cried and spread her arms out to hug him but he stopped her. He put his hands around her neck and lifted her into the air. He was strangling her. "Ron" gasped Hermione trying to get out of his powerful grip. "Why…" she was struggling to breathe. "Please… stop…" Hermione looked him in the eyes. There was something wrong, his eyes were completely blank. Ron was under the Imperious curse! _

_"Ron… fight it…please…Ron… you're killing me!" Hermione could see Ron struggling as hard as he could to fight the curse._

"_I…I'm so sorry" Ron dropped her and she fell to the ground. Ron fell with her but a ways away. Right at the moment that Hermione fell there was a bright light and she was hit with the crutiatis curse. Her screams filled the air and there was nothing that Ron could do_.

**End of Flashback**

Ron moaned again. "It's all my fault" a single tear ram down his face. A healer in training walked up to him "You can uh see her now…"

Ron stood up "Is…Is she going to be alright"

"We think so," said the healer "She had some major internal injuries, but its nothing that we can't fix, it's nothing lasting."

"Alright" said Ron as the Healer led him to Hermione's room.

"Hermione" Ron whispered when he entered her room. There she was in the hospital bed. Her chest moving slowly up and down as she breathed. There were a lot of machines surrounding her and she had quite a few wires attached to her. Ron went over to her bed and sat next to her and he started twirling a strand of her hair on his finger. "I'm so sorry Hermione" Ron said. Another tear ran down his face. "I can't believe it, I don't want to believe it…I almost killed you."

"It's alright Ron" mumbled Hermione. Her eyes fluttered open "You…you couldn't help it"

Ron smiled at her very relieved and bent down to hug her, burying his face in her neck. Hermione clung to him tightly never wanting him to let her go. "I…I thought I lost you Hermione. I was so scared." He pulled out of their embrace and looked her in the eyes. "Hermione it was my fault that you almost died. I was such a wreck from that, that when Harry found us he had to help me apparate you to the hospital. I don't know what I would have done if you had died, especially if it was my fault." Tears were streaming down Hermione's face by now, and Ron gently wiped them away. "Because Hermione, the thing is, is that I…I love you."

Ron leaned his face down toward Hermione's and captured her lips with his. Hermione instantly responded by putting her arms around Ron's neck and Ron slid his arms down to rest on Hermione's waist. Ron couldn't tell whether it had been 3 seconds or 3 minutes before they broke away.

"Oh Ron you have no idea how long I have wanted you to say that!" Hermione choked out. " I love you to Ron, I love you too." Hermione buried her head in Ron's shoulder.

Ron started to stroke her hair and not long after they fell asleep with Hermione's head in Ron's shoulder, and Ron's arm draped protectively over Hermione. This was exactly how they were when Harry and Ginny came to check on Hermione, and that was how they stayed for the rest of the night; with each other and completely and totally in love.

* * *

**Wow it's alot shorter than I thought it would be! Well, loved it hated it you tell me constructive critisism appreciated! unless you are a flamer!**


End file.
